Season 4
Season 4 is the fourth and final season of the series YellowHead. This season focuses on Rusty's parental issues, Orange's turn for the worse, and his straining friendship with YellowHead. Season 4 premiered on December 28, 2017 with "Rusty Reacts to Old Season 4." It had thirteen animations before it was cancelled on March 3, 2019, making the final animation "Parental Guidance Part I: Orange's Rival," which was shared on February 5, 2019. Background On December 27, 2016 "A little Taste of Season 4" was shared as a sneak peek of the upcoming season. However, this plot was scrapped for the new plot. On August 17, 2017, the Season 4 studio was created.Scratch Studio - Season 4 It has been confirmed that two animations have already started being made. On June 27, 2018, "The End" was shared, announcing the end of the series. However, a sneak peek of "The Penitence" was shared two weeks later, indicating that the season is not going to end. On January 2, 2019, BullRusterXxl15 said that he was quitting the show "until further notice", because of the release of .Comment by BullRusterXxl15 On February 5, 2019, "Parental Guidance Part I: Orange's Rival" was shared. On March 3, 2019, BullRusterXxl15 cancelled the series, making it the last animation of the season and the whole show. Synopsis It's now the modern year of 2017. Society is different now, which makes YellowHead and his owner, Rusty face new challenges. Plot In "Two Thousand and Eighteen," we see Rusty's hallucinations of his dad, hinting at his past. This animation also marks 2018 in the series. In "The Future of Everything," Orange takes YellowHead to a party at Lime's house to help him loosen up after the events of "The Court" and "The Void". In the party, they meet Aiyana. Orange tries to hit on her, while YellowHead becomes increasingly annoyed at him, causing a rift in their friendship. Lime comments on how he has been acting more dirty lately. Later, a strange book appears outside. In "The Game," Orange's crush on Aiyana continues. Orange and YellowHead play dodgeball, while Orange keeps obsessing over Aiyana, further damaging their friendship. They later reconcile in "The Penitence." In "68 Stars," we see for the first time how Rusty hatched from his egg. Later, YellowHead meets Labyrinth for the first time. He shows them how he created the Void, and slowed down time, explaining the time skip in "The Void Part III." Animations Trivia * This season can be seen as the series returning to its roots; YellowHead and Rusty return as the protagonists after BluHead is the main star of Season 3. YellowHead is now no longer a cyborg, and the series once again focuses on his adventures in Redville and his friendship with Orange. * This season is notable for having significantly fewer shorts and more major animations than the previous three, focusing more on its story arc. ** This is likely the reason why it has 13 animations instead of the usual 20. ** Many shorts were instead placed in the miniseries 2018 Shorts. *** Season 4 and 2018 Shorts collectively make up 26 animations, enough for a full season. * This season is the most vexed season to be made, witnessing two cancellations, many plot and layout changes, and troubles recruiting proper staff. BullRusterXxl15 is the only writer for this season, but not the only animator. ** It was eventually cancelled on March 3, 2019. References Category:Seasons